


Gruesome

by vladtooth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, byler is only hinted at, he loves his friends and st3 was invalid., mike doesn't know how to express how he feels, mike is bi., mike wheeler being an asshole but only because he was written badly, mileven mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladtooth/pseuds/vladtooth
Summary: It felt like they'd fought a war. Maybe they had.





	Gruesome

For a while, everything was fine. And then it wasn't. It was like their world was in an infinite loop. A year would go by before something else happened when they'd least expected it, but at this point, they were numb to the surprise. 

That night left so many things unsaid. After they managed to close the gate a second time, and help had arrived, the sinking feeling of it all had finally set in. It was easy to succumb to the warmth of the blankets upon their shoulders, resting if only for a little bit, but when it was time to leave, their designated spot was the Byers' house.

Joyce paid special attention to Eleven, who had finally stopped crying. She helped Eleven clean up. In the morning, they'd talk. Right now, the girl was a mess, so it was better to just let her get it out. Worrying about herself would come later.

Lucas should've been with Max. He should've been comforting her after everything she'd just witnessed and lost, but Mike notices with minor irritation that Lucas is focused on arguing with Erica.

Dustin ended up embracing Max instead, helping bandage her knee afterwards. He doesn't hesitate to comfort her when she needs it, her face still red and eyes puffy from the way she'd cried. She was having a hard time.

Steve looked like he was trying to discuss things with Robin, but they were whispering and it was hard to hear their conversation. Mike guessed he was explaining things, and left it at that, ignoring it.

Jonathan was close to Nancy, standing still as she put medicine on his face, followed with Iodine and bandages. They were both messes, but Jonathan worse than Nancy, so he was her priority at the moment. Even so, the glances she's throwing at Steve don't go unnoticed. Her and Mike had talked in the car and even embraced, but all in all, he was glad she was okay. 

Will didn't stray far from his mother and El, and he was standing right next to Mike. His arms had gotten scratched up pretty bad, and one was covered in band-aids, but he'd gotten out of the situation without being hurt too bad. The worst of it was probably Joyce, Jonathan, Steve, and Eleven's wounds. At least most of the group came out unscathed.

It felt like they'd fought a war. Maybe they had. 

They were all tired. Joyce ended up calling their families, explaining who all would be over for the night, and it went without any complaints, thankfully. After all her bandages and band-aids had been used, pain killers came next. It was after they'd taken those that Joyce finally got her blankets, pillows, and clean clothes for the group to change into while she turned them into makeshift beds on the floor. 

Jonathan went into his room with Nancy and Joyce told them she'd be in hers, that if they needed anything she'd be just across the hall, and walked away from the group of teenagers. Steve took the couch and Will offered Robin his room, to which she gratefully accepted. Mike knew why; he didn't want to be alone, so he'd settle for the floor, too.

Eleven settled onto the floor and Max followed. Dustin was behind the two, trying to crack a joke to cheer them up. He only succeeded when he showed them his teeth and purred, followed along with him telling them to 'take a look at these pearls, ladies'. Eleven laughed and Mike felt his heart beat speed up. At some point, Erica had settled in aswell, leaving Lucas a tiny bit of room. He complained and got a pillow to the face. After that, he finally kept his mouth shut. Steve's sudden and loud snoring fills the room.

Will hadn't moved from his spot. Mike had a moment to pay full attention to him, noticing his fidgeting. 

He took a chance, while the others weren't focusing on them, and pulled Will into the kitchen. Will looked confused for a second and a little irritated, but then his soft gaze was back, and he visibly relaxed. It made Mike feel guilty.

They stood there for a few seconds, in complete silence. Will looked like he wanted to search for a way out of it. Mike decided right now was the time to say something.

Clearing his throat and trying to gain confidence in his words, Mike spoke up. "Will, I need to talk to you. Please listen before you say anything," It still came out a little messy, but he was trying. Will stiffened a little.

"I never got a chance to properly apologize for what I said, and I regret it. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that." Mike bit the inside of his cheek, the nervous habit peeking through.

"I shouldn't have. I know I haven't been a good friend this summer when you needed me to be and I know that I don't deserve it, but please, forgive me, Will." Mike said it in a rush, heart pounding against his chest like a drum. "Please."

Before Will could respond, he continued. "You are my best friend. I never want to lose you again," Mike's tone softened, less jittery, "I don't want to see you hurt, and especially not because of me. I've been spending too much time with El, and I had my reasons why, but it didn't make it right. You mean the world to me too." That was an understatement. 

Will waited to see if he was gonna say anything else.

And then he put his hand over Mike's, a gentle reassurement, which made Mike feel warm for reasons he didn't understand. Will's face was a little red, and it concerned him, but before he could speak, his best friend shushed him. 

"Mike, it's okay," Will meant it. "I get it. I did need you, but I can't blame you for all of it. I just.. I wanted so badly for it to be the same as it was when we were kids." His whole expression changes when he says that, and Mike knows exactly what he's thinking about. 

"I missed it. It feels like everyone else has moved on and I'm the only one who cares anymore, honestly, and I know that it sounds selfish.. but for a moment, just a moment, I wanted my friends back." He finishes and grips Mike's hand tighter than before, obviously not used to admitting how he feels. Will is so good at making Mike's heart melt. The guilt that settled in his stomach thickens. 

Mike isn't good at expressing things. Never has been. Maybe it's because of his parents, maybe it's because he's never heard his mom say she loves him, maybe it's because their house is full of silence even when it's not empty. He knows that it's not an excuse. And he knows two things no matter how hard he tries to repress it; he's in love with El. But he's in love with Will, too. He loves his best friend.

The only thing he can say in response is "I know." and then he's hugging Will so tightly that Will can barely breathe, but he doesn't say anything, just accepts the embrace. Mike whispers to him, "I'll never do that again." And Will copies his earlier response: "I know." 

The day the Byers' leave Hawkins, now including El, Mike doesn't cry. He doesn't cry at all. But it doesn't mean he isn't heartbroken, because he is. It's such an overwhelming feeling to him that he can't get anything out, like he's trapped in his head, and it hurts more than he'd care to admit. He knows this is as tough as it'll get. 


End file.
